Hero
by ChibiOkami200
Summary: El solo queria ser un hero! Un valiente caballero que rescataba a la bella doncella! ¿Porqué nadie podia entender eso?


No se de dónde salio esto...en fin, dedicado a incestyaoilady

* * *

Hero

No era su culpa tener un complejo de "Hero" como todos decían, no, claro que no, era culpa de Inglaterra por haberle contado tantas historias sobre valientes caballeros (héroes) que salvaban a una bella princesa de las garras de un feroz dragón, cuando era niño.

Haha, obviamente no era su culpa.

Además, qué tenía de malo querer ser un héroe? Él solo quería salvar a todos, ser ese valiente caballero que hacia todo con tal de rescatar a la princesa, y sin embargo, cuando le contaba a alguien sobre esta especie de sueño o ilusión suya, le respondían casi siempre negativamente:

-"¡Ja! ¿Tu, un héroe? ¡Solo eres una pequeña colonia América! Además, esos tontos héroes que inventas en tus películas no existen, el mundo es más egoísta, entiéndelo"-

Podía recordar exactamente todo lo que le dijo Inglaterra, y si bien lo contradijo, y defendió lo que creía, muchas veces las palabras de su antiguo tutor lo perseguía y atormentaban: ¿él, podría verdaderamente salvar a alguien? ¿Era verdad que los héroes no existían? Y aun peor ¿Alguien lo necesitaba?

Es decir, todos a los que conocía (o la gran mayoría al menos) lo odiaba, nadie parecía necesitarlo, o al menos, alguien que él recordara…

-¡América!-

Una familiar voz llamo su atención, motivo por el que decidió dejar sus pensamientos para otro momento y, volteando hacia aquella dirección de dónde provenía la voz, descubrió a Arthur corriendo rápidamente hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto algo curioso

-¡Debemos salir de aquí, el edificio se incendia!-

-¿¡Que!?-

-¡Corre, idiot!-

No tardaron mucho en salir del edificio, y al llegar a la calle Alfred se sorprendió al ver a varias patrullas de bomberos en el lugar intentando apagar la gran cantidad de fuego que consumía el edificio; cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes del fuego? Tan distraído estaba?

Vio a su alrededor a otros países, hace poco se había hecho una conferencia mundial y varios se habían quedado en aquel hotel junto con él. Japón, China, Rusia, Alemania, Hungría, Austria, España, Inglaterra y Fran… ¿Francia?

Observo con más atención, recorriendo con su mirada los alrededores, había podido ubicar a todos los países, menos a Francia! ¡Estaba seguro que el francés estaba con ellos en el hotel! ¿¡Porque no estaba en la calle!? Entró en pánico, comenzó a temblar cuando comprendió lo que eso significaba.

-¿América-san? ¿América-san, se encuentra bien?-

-Oi, América-

No escuchaba las voces a su alrededor, solo tenía la vista fija en el edificio en fuego; no, Francis no podía…no podía estar allí…

Casi por inercia, o por un impulso, corrió hasta el hotel en llamas ignorando los gritos y esquivando a todos los que querían detenerlo, Francia necesitaba su ayuda, lo sabía.

Entro en el edificio, aun oyendo los gritos de Arthur, y una vez allí comprobó que era imposible respirar debido a la cantidad de humo, un humano en esas condiciones ya estaría muerto. Coloco su brazo delante de su cara y con sumo cuidado, pero a la vez lo más rápido que podía, comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras pensaba dónde había visto por última vez a la representación del país europeo.

-El tercer piso-murmuro, al recordar que su habitación se encontraba allí.

Siguió subiendo, casi automáticamente hasta ese sector del hotel, con el único pensamiento de salvar a su amigo y, al encontrarse allí, se sorprendió al verlo casi inconsciente.

-¡Francia!-

No lo dudo un momento, corriendo se acercó a él, sin importarle como partes de su cuerpo recibían leves quemaduras e inmediatamente, lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr hacia abajo, ahora debían salir de allí.

-¿Amerique?-murmuró Francis

-¡France! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡No te me vayas a morir!-gritó ya con lagrimitas en los ojos, deteniéndose para verlo

-Jaja, mon ami, no pienso morirme aun-le sonrió y eso motivo a Alfred para seguir bajando hasta la salida

No noto cuando salieron, ni cuando los paramédicos los rodearon, no pensaba en cómo se encontraba, solo le importaba el bienestar del francés. Y por eso, cuando sintió que se lo arrebataban (para colocarlo en una camilla) se desesperó. Tampoco noto cuando a él lo subieron en una ambulancia, él solo observaba al francés, a ese francés que lo miraba sonriéndole y, por alguna razón, un pensamiento llego a su cabeza.

Había salvado a Francia ¡Era un héroe! ¡Un valiente caballero! Por fin ¡Había salvado a alguien!

Hahaha! ¡Al fin era un verdadero hero! …aunque… ¿Eso convertía al pervertido de su amigo en la bella princesa del cuento? Tenía sentido…el fuego había representado al feroz dragón, él era el caballero y Francis la doncella ¡Todo coincidía!

Ahora sería el héroe de todos, lo sabía!

Aunque…quizás…solo quizás, le gustaría ser simplemente el héroe de su bella princesa.


End file.
